


Quickdive

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma's parting request is for Kamui to kiss him as if he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickdive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ September 5, 2010. 
> 
> The prompt was FK "kiss me like you mean it".

  
  
“Where will you go?”  
  
“What does it matter to you?” Kamui snapped, not disguising the look of disgust on his face as he glared, golden eyed, at Fuuma.   
  
The hunter shrugged one shoulder, as if he hadn’t a single clue what it was he wanted or needed. He never spoke without having something to say, or something he was deflecting with his words.   
  
“We might not see one another for a long time,” Fuuma said, cheerfully enough.  
  
“I couldn’t care less,” Kamui muttered. He shook his head and declared, loudly, “We’ll never see one another again, period.”   
  
Fuuma hummed low in his throat, walking up to Kamui. Kamui stiffened up, glaring up at him. His eyes flickered up towards where Subaru stood, a ways away, helping bandage some of the children’s wounds. The children watched Subaru with wary eyes, unsure about this stranger, no matter how kind. Subaru, far too kind, wanted to repay these people somehow, for the trouble he caused, no matter how small it may have been to some of them.   
  
Kamui returned his attention to the hunter, knowing that keeping his eyes off him for too long would be a mistake.   
  
“I have a request,” Fuuma said, arms crossed over his chest in what would have been a protective, defensive gesture but on Fuuma only looked as casual as breathing.   
  
“No,” Kamui said without missing a beat. “Leave me be, hunter.”   
  
Fuuma, naturally, did not move. Kamui hadn’t really expected him to.   
  
“You won’t even listen to it?” Fuuma asked, with a laugh as acidic as the rain outside.   
  
Kamui frowned. “I couldn’t care less.”  
  
“Pretend you do,” Fuuma invited. “Humor me.”  
  
Kamui remained silent for a long moment and then said, muttered really, his voice dripping with disdain: “Out with it, then.”  
  
Fuuma took a step towards him and Kamui stiffened up, eyes narrowing. Fuuma smiled, always smiled, a smile that didn’t even come close to touching the corners of his eyes.   
  
“Kiss me like you like me,” Fuuma said, without missing a beat.   
  
Kamui retreated, took a step back. He just managed to bite back the denial as it bubbled in his throat. But he did not know why he hesitated.   
  
Fuuma betrayed nothing on his face, just smiled at him. And Kamui understood that it was the most honest that Fuuma had ever been with him. So easily it would be for Kamui to turn around and walk away, to never see the hunter again. It’d be easy to fight him, to push him away. Kill him, perhaps. But Fuuma stood there, nonchalant, smiling at him. Waiting for his answer. And the request, despite delivered by a man that betrayed nothing on his face beyond that smile, was achingly vulnerable. What it asked was something that not many would ask for, admitting to the hatred that Kamui felt for him, admitting to the vulnerability and foolishness of the request.  
  
Kamui took a step towards him, felt his hands curl into fists.  
  
But he did not hit Fuuma.  
  
He frowned up at the hunter, who continued to smile at him. Fuuma’s arms dropped to his sides as Kamui lifted his hands, grasped the back of Fuuma’s head and dragged him down.  
  
“Fine,” is what he said before he pressed his mouth up against Fuuma’s, slanted and parted slightly, sucking in his air and letting himself sink up against Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma’s hands were on him, gentle, almost not there. They didn’t move as Kamui kissed him. In fact, most of Fuuma didn’t move. He waited.   
  
So Kamui kissed him as if he liked him, bit onto his lower lip almost playfully and sucked it into his mouth, pressing his tongue against his lips, scraping his teeth across the expanse of his mouth. He didn’t breathe, didn’t need to breathe, and stole away the human’s air, tasting him and breathing him in. His hands pressed against his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, felt Fuuma respond when Kamui brushed his tongue over Fuuma’s teeth, the inside of his mouth—exploring.   
  
And he felt his own fingers curl into Fuuma’s hair, tether him close and keep him close—and he understood that he was not kissing someone as if he liked him—he was kissing him because, if he was perfectly honest, he—  
  
He released his hold on Fuuma and stepped back abruptly, eyes widened. He extinguished the thoughts whirling in his mind before they could form coherently. He glared at Fuuma, summoned up all his anger, frustration, and other necessary negative feelings to get him to focus only on the negative feelings.   
  
“Now leave me be,” Kamui said, and hated how his voice was breathless.   
  
He turned away, to move away, but not before he saw Fuuma’s smile change, not before he saw him lower his eyes for the first time since he’d known him.   
  
“Goodbye, Kamui,” he said, simply, and when Kamui turned to look over his shoulder, Fuuma was gone.


End file.
